3 Ways (Seventh of Thirty-One One-Shots)
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: 3 creative ways Zander 'said' three words: I love you, to Stevie. Yesterday's One-Shot.


**Hi guys! So, I typed this up yesterday but forgot to publish it :/ Sorry! And if you have any ideas for todays One-Shot, tell me please!**

**Her class schedule is based off mine, yes.**

**And yes, I walk 1.2 miles to school and 1.2 miles from school. And yes, we did this in P.E thursday and yesterday.**

**let's just say, my P.E teacher does look like Santa...**

**I'm pretty much substituting my life for Stevie's... Just imagine a 13 (almost 14) year old ginger with curly hair and blue eyes in her place :) Except, none of the love stuff happened.**

* * *

I. Way 1- Writing it on the whiteboard (or other thing) in every one of Stevie's class.

Math-

Stevie walks into her first period class, Math, with Kacey. She takes out her notebook and last night's homework. She talks with Kacey about the Vampire Diaries. Yes, they were big fans.

"What I find hilarious is that that girl, Charlotte I think, actually waited till Damon got back AND literally counted every brick in New Orleans for over like 80 years!" Kacey exclaims.

"I know! And that Bonnie is practicing dark magic stuff now, expression I think." Stevie gasps.

"Alright class, quite down." The teacher walks in, he lifts up the projector screen and on the whiteboard in big chicken scratch letters is: 'I love you, Stevie Baskara. - Zander Robbins.' Stevie gasps.

"Waaa'?" She asks.

P.E-

Stevie trudges to P.E not wanting to go, it's not like she doesn't enjoy being fit or athletic, it's just she walks 1.2 miles to school and back, she doesn't need P.E. Of course, her P.E teacher would disagree. Mr. Yendes, her P.E teacher, was tough.

She walks to her number and stands there, talking to Kacey. Once her P.E teacher makes sure that everyone is there, they change, and take thier warm-up lap, which is a half mile, they go to the Gym... To put up and down table tennis tables.

Stevie wonders about Mr. Yendes' mental stability sometimes...

Inside the gym on the whiteboard in the 'storage room' there was another message from Zander 'Still Loving you, Steves 3 -Zander'. Stevie stares wide eyed, her skin turning a pink color due to the blush.

(Break)

History-

Stevie's scared, she doesn't know if Zander will poclaim his 'love' to the whole class or if he wasn't going to do anything, or what. She was worried, she liked Zander sure, but this was just... Deep Breathes, Stevie. She thought to herself.

Mr. March walks into the room, talking about the Texas-Revolution, he pulls down the third map to demonstrate what he's tslking about, Zander isn't in class. When the map is all the way down, there on a small sheet of clear paper is, 'Love -Zander'. Stevie again blushes as Mr. March stares.

"What is this?!" Stevie blushes more at this.

(Lunch)

Language Arts-

Stevie braces herself for the worst. She knows there is going to be another love message from message from Zander. At lunch he wasn't there. She just wanted to say she loved him too. But apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

Mrs. Winchester pulled the whiteboard sideways, pulling the third one to place, disgarding previous notes. She reads something on it, "Stevie." She says sternly, she moves out of the way, Stevie reads the board, 'I love yooouuuuuu Steviekins! -Zander'. Stevie sighs and blushes.

Science-

Stevie KNOWS what's coming next, ANOTHER message from Zander. As she guessed, she was right.

"I told him he could write 'hi.' Not 'I love you, Stevie. -Your Zander.' God, does the kid listen?" Mr. Ralls says, sternly but with a laugh.

Art-

"Um, Ms. Jodoin, what's the warm-up say?" Kevin asks. Stevie loves Art, only 14 kids in this class! They all have their own desks that are the size of 2 maybe 3 normal ones.

"Erm. "I love you" what?" Ms. Jodoin asks.

"It's from me, to Stevie." Zander calls, flashing a smile in Stevie's direction.

"Can I erase the board?" Stevie asks, Zander's face falls.

"Sure." Stevie runs up to the board and erases it, writing her own message, 'Love you too.' she turns, showing Zander. He smiles and she leaves it up there.

* * *

II. 2- Writing it on every inch visible on his body.

"Kacey! Happy 10 days till break!" Stevie exclaims in excitement.

"Counting down the days till winter break?" Kacey asks.

"Yes! I always do, less than 2 weeks, I can't wait!" Stevie drags on and on.

"Interesting." Kevin mutters looking at Stevie.

"She's never this happy." Nelson nods his head in agreement.

"Well, nice, anyways." Kacey shrugs.

"I just really love Christmas/Winter Break." Stevie explains.

"Oh, makes sense." Nelson says but shakes his head in a 'doesn't-make-sense' kind of way.

"Yeah, Zander also promised we would go down to LA on the first day of break!" Stevie squeals in delight, Stevie never squeals.

"Speaking of Zander, where is he?" Kevin asks.

"I don't know..." Stevie looks around in confusion.

"I'm right here!" Zander exclaims. Everyone looks at him. He's wearing what seems to be, 3 long sleeve shirts, a ski mask, a pair of shorts, a pair of jeans, knee high socks, boots, gloves, and a big turtleneck jumper.

"Erm- Zander, it's 70 degrees... Outside, you don't need all those layers, do you?" Stevie asks.

"Of course not." Zander smiles, though you couldn't really see it with the ski mask on.

"Well take it all off then!" Stevie exclaims.

"Aww, our little Steviekins wants Zander to take off his clothes." Kevin laughs.

"Oh sod off." Stevie mutters, using the British term.

"Okay, before you two fight, I'll take off my clothes, but don't hate me. Once Zander was completely striped to his boxers everyone turned around and looked at him. Written all over his body was'I love Stevie'.

"Uh..." Stevie says unsure of what to say and or do. She comes to an answer and kisses Zander lightly on the lips before taking a sharpie and writing on her wrist (where people usually cut, where people are whiter or lighter, the inside of the wrist (?) ), 'I love Zander'.

* * *

III. With Sticky notes.

Kacey passes Stevie a note reading: 'come to the band room 5 minutes early for band practice.' To which Stevie hastily replies.

"Why?" she asks. Kacey gestures to the sticky note and pretend to write. Stevie sighs.

'Why?' She writes down passing it to Kacey.

"Because, Zander has a surprise for you.' Stevie doesn't notice the smile Kacey has as she writes this.

'What kind of surprise?' Stevie asks back.

'A good one.' Kacey replies bluntly. Stevie shrugs and nods at Kacey.

-(,?&5/'

When Stevie enters the room, 5 minutes earlier, there on every single wall is 'I oove you, Stevie. Be my girlfriend?' Or 'I'm lovin' you, Stevie. -Zander.' Stevie blushed, this was too cute.

"Do you like it?" Zander asks.

"Yes! I love it!" Stevie squeals, throwing her arms around Zander.

* * *

**Woo, okay. Was going to be '5 ways' instead of 3 but... oh well. **

**Reviews are kindly appreciated.**

**Who else was really upset tonight? I expect ALL of you to be (unless you live in a different country and can't watch HTR except for on the computer) crying.**


End file.
